


Valentine's Day secrets (Part 5)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [181]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clueless John, Clueless Sherlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Mycroft trying to help, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: A quiet night in...





	Valentine's Day secrets (Part 5)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom

After the fiascos over the last three days, Sherlock was restless. Taking out his phone, he taps a text to Mycroft.

> It’s all your fault. SH
> 
> Overthinking, brother mine? MH
> 
> I am a Holmes, overthinking is my middle name! SH
> 
> Keep it simple. MH

Looking at the last text with a disgusted glare Sherlock falls into his Mind Palace to work on various extraordinary scenarios. Hours later, John shakes his shoulder softly. “Love… Heart to Sherlock… I’m starting a sappy movie, do you want to watch it with me?”

 _That’s a good idea_ , he smiles nodding with enthusiasm,  _I will remain focused and won’t disrupt the movie as usual. Suffering thru an inane story is definitely a sign of how deep lyI love him! He cannot not find that romantic!_

The movie starts and they cuddle together on the sofa… Staying quiet, even if it was hard, Sherlock was happy that his plan was working… unaware of John worries over the detective unusual silence.  _Have I done something wrong? The best bit of movie night is Sherlock commentary about all the plot holes, bad SFX and horrible acting! Is he… tired of me? Of us?_

When the (purposely awful) movie ends, Sherlock watched John rise to go to bed lost in his thoughts without even giving him a goodnight kiss…

_Bummer!_

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a 221b each day until V-Day with little things that Sherlock do to demonstrate his love to John :-)
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
